Blah Blah Blah
Blah Blah Blah is the first episode of Adventures of Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Synopsis Tank and Rex discover that Jon has been stealing from their house. Major Events *Jon first appears *The training room is first used, along with the monitor room Plot still smiling at the end of the party: So guys, what do you wanna do. looks at Rex who sticks his head up after doing a face plant in his slice of cake. He pans to the side and looks at Omi and Ancy who are fighting over a pony toy. Meanwhile the only one not doing anything is Bink. walking up to Weegee, Tank, and Solo: What are you going to do with these guys? Tank: Random training exercise! Weegee Attention! {Every stops what they are doing, and stand up. Everyone puts their hand up for respect, but Omi accidently smacks himself in the eye.] Omi: Ow, that really hurt. Ow ow ow! Weegee: Ok, then. Time for training exercise. Ready, set picks up his cake and throws it is Weegee. All right that's it. shoots lightning at Rex, who forms the Block Party, which as always, redirects it causing it to hit Bink. She activates her Lizard Scales and Box Jellyfish stingers, heading over to Rex to sting him, but before she can, she is pushed from behind by Omi, causing her to lose her Scales, but nor hey Stingers, which makes her harm herself. Omi continues on and punches Rex in the face, who spins out and accidentally punches Solo into Evan. Meanwhile, while everyone is busy, a hooded dark figure sneaks into the gang's new house presented to them by Roads with all the stuff already there and starts stealing stuff. Solo did you see that! Solo: Yeah, someone is breaking and entering! [[Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction/Theme Song|'Theme Song']] Tank: Rex let's go check it out. Rex: But what if it is dangerous? Ancy: I wouldn't go if I were you. Of course if it was me robbing the house I would beat you faster than you can say Wikitopolis 3 Times Backwards. and Rex, struggling: Silopotikiw Silopotikiw Silopotikiw! Ancy: Wrong. Try saying "Wikitopolis 3 Times Backwards" and Rex: ANCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! quitely: Sorry Tank: So let's go check it out. Rex: Yeah! walk into the house in the surveillance room and find the figure rummaging through the cupboards. Rex forms the Smack Hands And what do you think you're doing? now showing his face: I'm stealing, ha ha ha! gets up and runs out of this house. Rex deforms the Smack Hands and builds the Rex Ride to follows Jon. Tank then transforms into Cannonbolt and follows behind. Solo: Now where could they be going? (Tank): Get back here you thief! Solo: So that's what it is. I think we should follow Weegee: No, this is there training. The rest of you guys should follow! forms her Cheetah Limbs and chases the three, Jack transforms into Fasttrack, and the rest just run along. When they catch up, Bink forms her Canary Voice Box and calls loudly to distract Jon while Jack runs ahead and surrounds him. Omi is preparing to fire his circle when Jon pulls out a smoke bomb. Jack: He's gotta bomb! Jon: A smoke bomb! tosses it on the ground and when the smoke clears he is gone, only to be in the hands of Solo back at the house. Solo: Guess you guys couldn't handle it on your own. Weegee: That's means training later. Solo: But for now... talking to Jon. Who exactly are you? Jon: I'm Jon, the guy who steals from famous people. Weegee: He's probably working for King Wiki Jon: Who? Bink: What? Ancy: Why? but Jon and Ancy: ANCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Ancy: Sorry Bink: So you've never heard of King Wiki? Jon: King Who? Tank: And why should we believe you? Weegee: Because I trust him. Wiki, appearing: He's trusts him, he trusts him not, but does it really matter? All that matter's is that I'm back! Commercial Solo You! Glasol: It's King Wiki! revealing that he was pretending to be King Wiki: Wrong, it's just me! All: ANCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! quietly: Sorry. Weegee: OK then... Maybe we should start our training. Solo: That would be the perfect thing to do. Weegee: I'll go power up the training room. goes into the house a calls the gang from the second floor. When everyone has arrived, he explains the rules. OK, so this is the training room. There are three types of training activities we can hold here: competition missions, team missions, and duels. In competition missions, there will be three people in the room, the first one to get to the end of the room and hit the switch while avoiding obstacles and destroying the robots will be victorious. In team missions, you will work together to accomplish this before the other team. In duels, the three people will compete each other to be the last one standing. Understand? but Weegee and Jon: UNDERSTAND! Jon: So what do I'' do? 'Weegee: You train with us! '''Jon: Really? Weegee: You're now a member of our team, aren't you? OK, the teams are Tank, Tank Omi, Omi and Ancy, Ancy versus myself, Weegee Bink, Bink and Rex Rex. Tank's team is the Blue Team, with the leader being Tank, and my team is the Red Team, with myself being the leader. Everyone else please go to the holding room. Solo, take 'em there! Solo: I'll activate it when ready. Weegee: Team Mission; Set 1; Level 1; Slow; Time Delay of 10 seconds. Solo: Gotcha! Activated! Computer: You may move on go. The machines and robots will activate 10 seconds after that. GO! Red Team heads up onto the platforms moving on the wall. 10, 9, 8! Blue Team now heading onto the vertical platforms while the Red Teams waits. 7, 6, 5! Blue teams jumps onto the cycling horizontal platforms while each member of the Red Team heads onto their own forward-backward- pendulum swinging platforms. 4, 3! teams wait. 2, 1, Activation! the platforms begin to move and the first 3 robots drop down. Tank transforms into Diamondhead. (Tank): Diamondhead! jumps at the first robot and throws it at Weegee, who jumps off the pendulum platform onto Omi. He bounces off Omi and then off the wall, heading towards Rex. Weegee: Rex, gimme an upward boost. Rex: Sure thing forms the Slam Cannon and fires Weegee into Tank, who struggles with the attack. Meanwhile, Bink and Ancy are locked in hand to hand combat. After landing on the ground, Weegee runs at the other robot and uses it to destroy the third. Once he has defeated all three, he fires lightning at Omi, knocking him to the ground. He is about to jump back up when Tank tackles him. Rex then runs up. It's Smack Hand time. forms the Smack Hands and throws Tank off of Weegee. Up in the air, Ancy knocks Bink onto Rex, freeing Tank. Tank goes back up to Ancy and throws him to the switch on the Red Team's side. He slaps the switch. Solo: Remember, everyone on one team must hit the switch. Tank: Whatever. One down, two to go. all three members of the Red Team on the ground, they get up and run to the switch, hitting it before Tank and Omi can. Computer: Winner, Red Team! Game Over! Tank How did you win? Weegee The whole time, we were just trying to push you back, not beat you, while your team was trying to beat us. Tank: Yeah, whatever. Who really cares? Ancy: Let's rest now. Weegee: Who want's some popcorn? Solo: Did anyone catch where the kleptomaniac went? Weegee: Jon! Commercial Weegee: He was here a minute ago! from the storage room: Hahaha, tricked you! Catch me if you can. Tank: Oh we can alright. transforms into Rath (Tank): FASTTRACK! and looks around. I mean RATH! runs to catch Jon, who jumps out of the third story window and lands on the ground, the rest of the gang then chases him. Eventually, they chase him down, and this time Jon puts up a fight instead of running off. He punches Solo in the face and then throws him into Omi. Evan runs up to him and is about to punch him when Jon dodges, sending him into Glasol. Tennant and Jack try to attack but Jon jumps up causing the two to smack into each other. Weegee fires lightning, but its hits Bink when Tank knocks Jon onto the ground. LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING JON THE KLEPTOMANIAC, WE ARE GOING TO RIP YOUR HEART OUT IF YOU DON'T GIVE US OUR STUFF BACK. AND I'M IN THE MOOD FOR SOME TASTY HEART STEW. MMMMMMM, SOUNDS TASTY. throws Jon into the air and he lands on the ground, barely conscious. Jon: I give up. You can have your stuff back. Weegee: And stick around kid. We could use you on the team. Jon: Sure, whatever you say. talking to Weegee: Are you sure you want him to stick around. Weegee: Have I ever lied to you? Solo: Not yet, Weegee, not yet. an unknown enemy base with film running showing the heroes stopping Jon. ???: These heroes a progressing nicely. It's almost time for my return. music plays, then the episode ends with a base drum thump. Trivia *When Tank and Rex scream ANCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!, this is a parody of when Dave screams ALVIN in Alvin and the Chipmunks. **It is also a hint to the Season 10 episode Ancy and the Dragonflies. **It is also the start of a running gag that happens in some episodes. *The ending is a hint to the third episode, A King Returns |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd